The Necklace
by sweetpotatopumpkin
Summary: Katara and Toph get separated from the Gang and find themselves on Ember Island. At the same time Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula are visiting the island as well. What will Katara and Toph do when they find out that they are staying in the same house as Zuko and the girls? Will they get recognized? What if Katara loses her necklace? My first fanfic ever so please be nice. ZukoxKatara.
1. Arriving at Ember Island

**Summary: Katara and Toph get separated from the Gang and find themselves on Ember Island. At the same time Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula are visiting the island as well. What will Katara and Toph do when they find out that they are staying in the same house as Zuko and the girls? Will they get recognized?**

**Takes place in season 3.**

**Chapter 1- Arriving at Ember Island**

'Well this is just great.' Katara thought to myself.

Me, Toph, Aang, and my brother had stopped for some supplies when Toph and I had decided that we wanted to look around the town. While we were looking around the town, I noticed something very interesting...

**_(Back flash)_**

**_(Four days prier)_**

_Toph and Katara were just exploring the town when Katara say a small shack full of things from other nations. Things like jewelry, small little trinkets, and some other things that looked interesting._

_" __Hey look at this", she said while grabbing Toph and pulling her in the direction of the small shop._

_"__What is it Sugar Queen?" Toph asked._

_"__There is this cool looking antique shop that has stuff from all four nations" she answered, giving her friend another tug on the arm to make her go faster._

_Reaching the shop, Katara saw that many things made out of wood, metal, or clay. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Toph with a worried expression on her. This instantly got her worried as well._

_"__Toph? Toph, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"_

_It took her a second answer, " What? Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine Sweetness."_

_She wasn't convinced at all but before she could farther investigate Toph slipped on something fell into the water. Without hesitation she jumped in after her since she can't swim._

_When we got to the surface we looked around and say that weren't still in the small town anymore. Looking around Katara notice a beach where the docks had once been, and lots of people in bathing suits. _

_"__Well can you tell me why you aren't putting me back on the docks so I can see or what?" Toph said taking Katara out of her thoughts._

_"__Yeah sure Toph but that might take a while," she answered._

_Toph looked completely confused, " But aren't the docks right in front of us?"_

_Katara shook her head, " No, actually I don't know where we are." In all honesty she had no idea once so ever where they were. " Hold on tight this might get a little bumpy." She told Toph while bending an ice raft for them to sit on._

_It took about twenty minutes for them to get to land unnoticed._

**_(End of Back Flash)_**

Later on they found out that they were on Ember Island.

Now the girls are looking for a place to stay until they can figure out a way to get back to the boys.

" Hey Toph, lets checkout this place." Katara suggested giving her sleeve a small tug.

It was a nice big house that looked very nice and would be very roomy for their, hopefully short stay here on Ember Island.

When they arrived at the beach house, two old ladies that looked identical greeted them.

"Hello..." The one on the left asked

"... Can we help you?" The other finished.

" Um… Yes, my sister Mimi and I are visiting the island for a while and we were wondering if you had a extra room or two that we could us on our stay." Katara said sheepishly. Saying her idea out loud made it sound stupid but what's done is done.

There was a few seconds in whom the two old ladies just looked at them, then they answered,

" How long..."

"...Will you be staying here?"

Katara looked at Toph from the corner of her eye to see if any ideas of how long it would take them to find a way back to their friends.

" We should only be here on the island for about a week, at most." Toph answered their question sensing that Katara was having a hard time trying to figure that part out.

The two old ladies looked at each other as if speaking without the need for words. Finally one the one on the left smiled.

"I don't see why you two sweet girls can't stay in one of the extra rooms." She said smiling a little bigger.

The one on the left nodded in agreement, " Yes, indeed it would be just fine."

Looking at Katara they asked her in union, " What is your name dear?"

Katara thought hard for about ten milliseconds before she gave her answer.

"Aurora"

**_(Meanwhile...)_**

Zuko was not in a happy mood today. He, His sister, and her two friends, Ty Lee and Mai, were being sent to Ember Island for the next week because his father didn't want to interrupt his very important, very secret meetings that were going on all week long.

He had just gotten back home and now he had to leave it for a week! But at the same time he thought this trip would do him some good. The beach might help him clear his head.

He hadn't been able to sleep since the day at the catacombs. While he was on the ship coming home he thought that it was his nerves eating at him but when they finally arrived in the Fire Nation, he still couldn't sleep. Part of him was afraid to go to sleep 'cause when he would drift off to slumber town, all he saw was a pair of big blue eyes (that just so happened to belonged to a certain water bender that he new) with a look that could only be described as one thing... betrayal. He had betrayed her and her friends even after she had offered to heal his scare.

If it was not she it was dreams about his mother. In his dreams Ursa was crying. When he would come to comfort her and find out what was wrong she would just tell him that she was not happy with what he has become and that she knew that he was better than what he had become.

Then out of nowhere, the Avatar, and the rest of his group would appear front of them. His mother would start to talk to him again but it was muffled. Like something was covering his ears so that he couldn't understand what she was saying.

Zuko would wakeup in a cold sweat, gasping for air. It was really starting to worry him.

The ship arrived at Ember Island the next morning. Two old ladies that were completely identical greeted Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula.

"Welcome to Ember Island..." The first one greeted.

"...We hope that that you all have..."

"… A wonderful stay here..."

"...Ember Island is known for..."

"... Helping discover who you truly are inside."

The group of four nodded in response.

Once at the house the two women show the group their rooms basically through the teens outside to play outside in the sun.

On his way out the door, Zuko say someone with dark skin and brown hair. 'Strange...' he thought. He didn't dwell on the subject for to long though, 'probably one of the servants', he convinced himself before walking into the sunshine but the pit in stomach told him he had that person before.


	2. Discovery and Invetaions

**A/N - I'm SO sorry for the wait! I got stuck painting furniture in the house. Redecorating, you know how it is.**  
**Also...**  
**THANK YOU to those who have read and enjoyed my story so far! Feel free to hit the 'Follow/Favorite' if you haven't already and as any story writer says please review. It always is nice to know that people aren't afraid to tell me what they like or don't like about what my story. Also if anyone has questions and/or suggestions for this story I am all ears. Sorry that this chapter is short if I wrote anymore it would have destroyed**

***Last Chapter... Katara and Toph staying at a beach house on Ember Island and Katara just found out that Zuko and the others are also staying there as well.**

**BTW - I DO NOT own Avatar the Last Air Bender**

**Chapter 2 - Discovery and invitations**

Katara leaned against the hallway wall thinking about what she just saw or WHO she just saw.

'That was close." Katara thought to herself, 'Zuko almost saw me. Why in the world is he here anyway?' She couldn't figure it out but why would he be here in this house? She had thought that Zuko would be at the palace enjoying himself and toasting to victory about the Avatars 'Death,' so why was he here? 'I better go tell Toph,' she reasoned to herself heading back to their room.

When Katara got back to the room she found Toph picking her toes on the sofa.

"Ew, Toph." Katara commented on the action, " Is that really appropriate here? What if someone walked in on you? You could get us kicked out!"

"It is never a bad place or time to feel the sensations of toe picking Sugar Queen, maybe you should try it sometime."

"No thank you I think I'll pass, but that's not the reason I'm here. I just saw something or someone, in that matter, that you would like to know."

Toph stopped picking her toes for a second to show that she was paying attention, "Really...? Who?"

What Katara said next made Toph's blind eyes go wide.

"Zuko."

**_(Back outside on the beach)_**

Zuko, Mai, Tye Lee and Azula had just finished a game of volleyball when two teenage guys walked up to the group.

"Hi, the names Shen and this here is Zane." The first dude Shen introduced."We were wondering you and your friend here you like to come to my place for a party." He was directing his question to Azula and Tye Lee.  
Zuko couldn't figure out why the heck someone would voluntarily invite Azula to a party, Tye Lee he could understand cause she's a people person, but Azula really?

"And why would we do that?" Azula asked, eyebrow raised and all.

"Because anyone who's anyone will be there!" Zane explained. Then looking behind then saw Mai and Zuko though still talking to the girls said, " Your friends can come to if they'd like."

"Oh pleeease Azula! A party sounds like so much fun!" Tye Lee exclaimed asking her friend with big puppy like eyes while jumping up and down in excitement.

Sighing Azula accepted the invitation, "All right."

"Great the party starts at my house at sundown" Shen said. Then pointing behind them said, "It's the third house from here. See you tonight and don't be late!" and with that and a wave the two boys walked away to spread the word about the party.

After that the four teens decided to walk back to the beach house to get ready for tonight.

_**(Back with at the house with the girls)**_

"What!" Toph exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. Sitting with her feet in the air on the couch while picking her toes she hadn't felt any vibrations of anybody.

"Yay I know. I think that Azula and her friends are here too but I don't know for sure." Katara had never seen that female devil and her friends but something told her that Prince Jerkface wouldn't have come to Ember Island without them.

"Why in the world would they be here?" was Toph's next question.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out... Later. But now I think we need to keep a low profile. I'm going to explore the beach. Maybe I can find a place we can hangout at and use as a place instead. You can come too if you'd like." Katara offered she wanted some alone time to let this new info sink in more but would not deny the girls company if she wanted to tag along.

Toph only shook her head. She had a feeling that Katara wanted to be alone now.

Shrugging, Katara went out onto the deck, climbed over the railing and onto the beach heading in the opposite direction of the people on the beach to explore.


	3. The Party

**I am so so SO sorry for the late update people. I've been out of the house lately and haven't gotten on the computer very long lately but at least now the new chapter up and hopefully the next one won't take too long *lets cross our fingers* Please read and review!**

**Thank you ****_Olivia-Ivy_**** for your idea I used it in this chapter so thank you!**

***Last Chapter... Katara told Toph about Zuko. Zuko, Azula, Tye Lee, and Mai invited to a party. Katara went out to explore the beach for a new place.**

**Chapter 3 - The Party**

Katara was walking down the beach when she saw a volleyball net light up in flames. Her first instinct was to use waterbending to put out the flames but then remembered where she was and thought better of it. Instead she settled with investigating.

That's when she heard it. A laugh, but not just any laugh no, this laugh belonged to no other than the lightning diva, Azula.

Katara's eyes grew wide as she slowly backed up making her escape before anyone noticed she was there. She never took her eyes off of Azula and her group and in doing so she ended up not seeing the two boys coming up behind her until she practically ran them over.

"Oops! Sorry I didn't see you there." Katara apologized.

"It's all right." Said the first dude.

"Hey did you get an invitation to the party tonight?" The second one said asked.

"No why?"

"Well for one every teen the beach is coming and for two it's going to be a blast! It's at my house at sundown Third house to the right with white shutters. You don't want to miss it!" And before Katara had any time to answer they ran on over to the crowd gathering by the tennis courts.

"Alright that was weird but maybe Toph might want to come and if she wants to then I'll go. Plus Toph needs to get out of the house other wise we'll start ripping each others heads off." Katara murmured to herself as she turned around to go back to the beach house to go tell Toph about the party.

_**(At Beach house)**_

When Katara Opened the door to the beach house she was eminently greeted by the two old women that had allowed them to stay.

"Miss Aurora where on earth have you've been?" The one on the right asked. It took a few seconds for Katara to remember that she had told them that her and Toph were sisters in order for their identities to be safe.

"On the beach."

"Your sister was..."  
"...starting to get worried..."  
"...for you have been gone for many hours."

'I swear that I will never understand how they do that.' Katara thought to herself.

"Well, can you please tell me where I can find her so I can apologize for making her worry about me?

"Of course..."  
"Your sister is in..."  
"...her room."

"Thank you." With that Katara started down the hallway to go to her and Toph's room to see if she was okay. She had no idea that as soon as she turned the corner, four fire nation teens walked right through the door themselves to get ready for the same party.

When Katara walked into her room, she was met by Toph sitting by leaning on the couch with her arms folded across her chest glaring at her.

"Sugar Queen, where have you been it's been hours since you left!"

'Here we again' she thought. "Well, Toph I did offer for you to go with me."

"Well, I didn't think you be gone long enough for me to take a nap, pick my toes TWICE, and eat a small snack and yet you still be gone."

'Man how long have I been gone?' she thought to herself looking at the sky. It was about half an hour till sun set and she had left about an hour before noon.

"Sorry Toph." She finally answered. "Anyway, while I was gone I got invited to a party that should start soon so if you want to we could get out and have a bit of fun.

Toph thought about it for a second 'Well,' she reasoned, 'it would be nice to finally get out of here and just think about all the fun I could have messing with those stuck up fire nation punks' smiled. "Sure", she answered trying to act casual, "I mean as long as I'm not stuck in this room any longer I'm all up for it. Plus it might be fun."

Katara had a hunch that Toph was thinking about having some fun with the people but didn't really dwell on it for it was standard Toph behavior.

"Great it starts in about half an hour so we can head out then."

_**(Sunset Chen's house)**_

Zuko and the girls arrived at Chen's house right at sunset. When he opened the door he looked slightly confused.

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"You did say that the party started at sunset did you not?" Azula answered.

"Yay I guess I did...well come on in." He said chuckling nervously while opening up the door more for the group of four to enter. "You guys are the first to arrive so make yourself at home the others should be here soon."

It wasn't too long before people started to poring into the house dancing to the music and gossiping with friends and while enjoying the refreshments.

Tye Lee was surrounded by guys and was forced to use her chi blocking to get them off her back before she cartwheeled over to Azula who was feeling surprisingly nervous and out-of-place.

Azula was not used to being a regular teen. She didn't know how to talk to people in her age group, except for Mai and Tye Lee of course. She asked Tye Lee how she could get Chen to like her because Azula thought he was cute. Tye Lee told some stuff and tried it out... Epic fail! Instead she made a complete fool of herself. Only good thing that happened is that Chen kissed her.

Zuko and Mai weren't having the time of their lives either. They kept arguing with one another until they both lost it. In the end the two broke up and Zuko stormed out of the house and onto the beach.

Little did he know that someone was following him.

**A/N - Sorry but I must stop here or else the chapter would be combined with the next chapter (which I have already started to write *yay*) Any way please review and thank you for being patient with me and these slow updates, it SHOULD get better as the summer continues (SHOULD being the key word). And Happy Late 4th of July! :)**


End file.
